


Board Games

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, not a real fic exactly...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on tumblr: imagine Ian and Mickey playing board games together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games

"Mick, you can't just take hotels from the bank without paying for them."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because you can't! That’s not how the game works."

"The bank should’a had better fuckin’ security then."

 

* * *

 

Mickey keeps laughing while playing Scrabble because all the words he makes are curses.

Ian complains, “What the hell? There aren’t even that many F tiles in the game…”

Mickey snickers as he turns over another tile under the table and writes the letter F on it with sharpie.

 

* * *

  
  
Mickey lands on the “Get Married” space in the Game of Life. He reaches over to the pile of pegs and adds a little blue piece to his car without hesitation.

Ian is filled with pride and love, but Mickey ruins the moment by huffing, “You gonna just sit there grinning like a fucking idiot or are you gonna start your turn and spin?”

 

* * *

  
  
Ian and Mickey aren’t allowed to play Twister anymore. Everyone knows how that ends… Fiona confiscated it after she came home and found them in the middle of “playing” the game, and complained for weeks about how she had to sanitize the mat.

 

* * *

  
  
“How are you so damn good at Clue?”

“Are you forgetting my last name? Murder and alibis are kinda our thing…”

 

 

* * *

 

  
They’re playing Battleship and Ian can’t for the life of him see where Mickey could have hidden his ships, meanwhile all he has left keeping him alive is his tiny Destroyer with one red hit marker already on it.

The game ends and Ian obviously loses, his attack board completely covered with white miss markers.

“How even…?” he mutters, then shuts his mouth when sees the grin on his boyfriend’s face and remembers that Mickey’s a skilled-ass motherfucker when it comes to evading capture.

 

* * *

  
  
Mickey is beyond frustrated while playing Operation. He’s tried getting the funny bone out of the guy’s elbow at least a dozen times and he’s ready to smash the fucker’s Rudolf nose.

The buzzer sounds again and Mickey loses it, tossing the tongs on the ground.

“Fuck this shit,” he huffs, done with the stupid game.

Ian gives the tongs back to him and, holding Mickey’s tattooed hands gently in his own, guides him until they successfully remove the last piece together.

 

* * *

 

  
It’s Mickey’s turn in Pictionary and he can’t help himself… The exasperated look on Ian’s face every time he draws a penis instead of the word he’s supposed to draw is just too good to pass up.

 


End file.
